


Uchiha Family

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Tenten-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY
Summary: What if Tenten was the youngest in the Uchiha Family?Follow her adventure with her overprotective family and other friends!I suck at summaries... don't judge....  read the story... it's good....





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.  
''Oh! I hope it's a girl!'' a boy, with spiky black hair and onyx eyes, wished.  
''Yea. I want a baby sister whom I can spoil and treat like a princess, Shisui-nii.'' a boy, whose hair was tied in a low ponytail and had the same onyx eyes, said with a sigh.   
''Don't worry, Itachi. I know that we will get a little sister.'' another boy, with spiky black hair and red eyes, said.  
''Yes! Obito-nii is right! Itachi-nii!'' they youngest of the four said. He had black hair which spiked at the end and dark blue eyes.  
''I hope you're right Sasuke.'' Itachi sighed.  
The four brothers, Obito, Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke, were waiting for the delivery of their baby sister or brother. Their mother Mikoto, who had black-blue hair and dark blue eyes, was delivering their sibling.  
Their father Fugaku, who had dark black-brown hair and black eyes, was in another country in an important meeting. When he first heard his wife was pregnant he firmly told that he was not going anywhere until the baby is delivered. But, fate had other plans, at the last month of the pregnancy, there was an important call for a meeting in America. He wanted to cancel it and stay with Mikoto, but she said that she will be fine. ''Besides, the boys will be there to help me.'' she had said, with a smile. With great hesitation, Fugaku left promising to return as soon as he can. But, she went into early labour. Now, the brothers were waiting for their father to arrive and their mother to finish delivering the baby. They were nervous and anxious. What if something happened to their mother? What if something happened to their father while he was coming home? A plane crash? Or a car crash?  
As the oldest, Obito had to keep his brothers from breaking down. So far it worked and they were all keeping their composure. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard down the hall. As, they rounded the corner, they saw their Father. He was still wearing his suit, which was dishevelled, his hair was a mess and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. Never in their life did they see their Father like this and it shocked them.  
''Hello Father.'' Obito greeted him. All the other brothers snapped out of their shock and greeted him too. Fugaku nodded at them.  
''How are all of you?'' Fugaku asked.  
''We are alright, Father.'' Shisui answered.  
Fugaku nodded and slumped in a chair.  
''Are you alright, Father?'' Sasuke asked, with concerned eyes.  
Fugaku smiled at his youngest son.  
''I'm fine. Just tired from all the travelling. I was supposed to come home next week, but I couldn't bear to be away from all of you and especially since Mikoto was pregnant. So, I pulled all-nighters and completed my work quickly.''  
All of them sighed in relief.  
''Yeah well, we were all wishing that this time we will get a sister.'' Itachi said, emphasizing on the 'this'.  
Fugaku nodded.  
''Hmm. Yes, you're right. I always wanted a daughter and a son. But, I have four sons and hopefully, this time, a daughter.''  
All of them chuckled. Suddenly, a doctor came out, smiling.  
''Congratulations, Fugaku-san. You have a healthy baby.'' she said, smiling.  
''Is the baby a boy or a girl?'' Sasuke asked, anxiously. All of them waited, anxious for the doctor's answer. The doctor smiled, and in that moment they all thought she was going to say it was a boy, which dampened their spirits a little............  
''It's a girl.'' The doctor said.  
Sasuke jumped in joy and rushed inside. The rest of the Uchiha family not wanting to be left out, walked inside. There they saw, Mikoto holding a little bundle. Sasuke was standing on a stool and holding his hand in front of the bundle.  
''Come on, everyone. She's so beautiful.'' Mikoto said, smiling.  
Everyone gathered around Mikoto. When they looked inside the bundle, their hearts melted with joy.  
Inside the bundle was a beautiful baby girl. She had Fugaku's black hair and Mikoto's dark blue eyes. The baby opened her eyes and looked at all of them, with curious blue eyes. Suddenly, she let out a huge smile and made adorable baby sounds. She reached out her hands to the people above.  
''What should we name her, Father?'' Shisui whispered.  
Everyone looked at Fugaku. Fugaku smiled and said,  
''Tenten. Tenten Uchiha.''  
''It's a beautiful name, Fugaku. Heaven, Heaven. Perfect. I thought you were going to choose something else.'' Mikoto said, with a slight chuckle.  
Fugaku looked confused.  
''What did you think?''  
''I thought you were going to name her 'Fugaku Junior' or 'Mikoto Junior'.'' She said, with a laugh.  
Fugaku scoffed.  
''As if.''  
Sasuke was giggling, Itachi chuckled, Shisui outright laughed while Obito smirked.  
Soon, everyone was laughing. Baby Tenten just looked at them and tilted her head, probably wondering why they were laughing. All of them looked at her and smiled.  
This was the start of a new beginning.  
Ok. I know, I added Tenten there. But she is my Favourite character. And I don't think it's fair she doesn't get more screen time. So, I decided from now on *cue drum roll*.......I'M GOING TO MAKE MORE TENTEN FANFICTIONS *cue dramatic music*. Alright folks, now I'm going to present a bit more info on the Uchiha family.

Character name- Fugaku Uchiha.  
Age-32.  
Favourite colour- Black.  
Likes- His family, especially his little Angel, spicy food, work, going to new places etc.  
Dislikes- Any one harming his family, sweet food, cheesy or cliché things etc.  
Next,  
Character name- Mikoto Uchiha.  
Age- 30.  
Favourite colour- All shades of blue.  
Likes- Her family, her friends, cooking, making new objects, going to new places etc.  
Dislikes- Anyone harming her family, disputes, not getting work done on time etc.  
Next the Brothers. The oldest,  
Character name- Obito Uchiha.  
Age- 18.  
Favourite colour- Crimson red.  
Likes- Same as his Father.   
Dislikes- Same as his Father. (Especially harming his Chibi-chan.)  
The second oldest,  
Character name- Shisui Uchiha.  
Age- 16.  
Favourite colour- Dark Green.  
Likes- Sweet and spicy food, his family, especially his little sister, annoying Obito, playing with Itachi and Obito, helping Sasuke, Teasing Sasuke, the Outdoors, new places etc.  
Dislikes- His brothers not getting along, Anyone harming his family, especially Tenten, studying, disputes etc.  
The third oldest,  
Character name- Itachi Uchiha.  
Age- 14.  
Favourite colour- Red and Blue.  
Likes- Sweet food, his family, especially his little sister, Studying, helping his family, new places, Reading Books, especially Mystery etc.  
Dislikes- Same as Shisui, except the studying part, instead of it is spicy food.  
The youngest brother,  
Character name- Sasuke Uchiha.  
Age- 11.  
Favourite colour- Grey and Blue.  
Likes- Tomatoes, spicy food, his family, especially his little sister, Studying, spending time with his brothers, new places etc.  
Dislikes- Sweet food, disputes, anyone harming his family, especially his little sister etc.  
You will find out about Tenten UCHIHA in the next few chapters or so. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary.. I suck at it.....

CHAPTER 2.  
The Uchiha Family were very rich. But, they didn't build a house like those snotty rich people. They had a modest looking house. On the ground floor it had a living room, dining room, a playroom, a study and a kitchen. On the upper floor it had 8 bedrooms, each bedroom had a bathroom, a separate bathroom for guests and a lovely garden, outside. In the garden, the brothers had built a beautiful treehouse.  
The living room had a 4-seater sofa, 2 single sofas, a table in between, a TV was placed in front of the sofa, 2 cupboards where it was filled with prizes, family photos etc, a small cupboard where they kept their video games, movie disks, head phones, speakers etc.  
The dining room had a large table with 7 chairs, a fridge in the corner etc.  
The kitchen had four cabinets attached to the wall, a platform where Mikoto can cook and to keep the necessary things, below the platform 6 drawers where the plates, the utensils, cups, spoons, forks, knives, spatula etc, there was also a sliding drawer where Mikoto kept common things like salt, on the platform there was stove, and at the end a juicer, a mixer, an oven, below the above three things, there was small cupboard for big things like pans, 3 sliding drawers for fancy cups and plates etc, whenever there were important guests visiting.  
There were eight bedrooms. One was the master bedroom where Mikoto and Fugaku slept, the other 4 were the brothers own bedrooms, one of the other 3 was going to become Tenten's when she grows up, the other 2 were guest bedrooms. (I'll describe them soon enough.)  
The study was Fugaku's private room where he did his work. His study had a table, laptop, his business-related papers and folders and other stuff. It's walls were painted a dark brown and its floor was a beautiful black colour.  
The playroom was a room where all toys, games etc were there for small children. It was kinda like a nursery, where Tenten will sleep while she is a baby. (I'll describe it soon enough.)  
The garden was small but big enough for growing trees and building a small house if needed. The tree house was built when the brothers wanted a secret hideout of their own. It started when Obito was 12, Shisui was 10, Itachi was 7 and Sasuke was 4. Obito and Shisui did most of the work. While Itachi was handing them supplies and making the blue print on how the house should be. Itachi was smart for his age. Sasuke was trying to help by bringing his brothers drinks or food, telling them if they did a mistake somewhere etc. Though, it was all the hardwork and determination of the brothers. It was very precious to them.  
It was night. Now, all the members of the Uchiha Family were in the living room. Baby Tenten was sitting on her Mother's lap, playing with her toy wolf. She looked up curiously when her family was looking at her.  
''Come on Angel, say 'Daddy'.'' Fugaku said, pronouncing 'Daddy.'  
''No Ten-chan, say 'Shisui-nii.'' Shisui said, smiling.  
''Tenten, say 'Itachi-nii'.'' Itachi said, smiling slightly.  
''Ten! Ten! Say 'Sasuke-nii'.'' Sasuke shouted, cheerfully.  
''Chibi-chan, say 'Obito-nii'.'' Obito said, smirking.  
''No, no. Honey say, 'Mommy'.'' Mikoto said, cooing to her gently.  
All of them were trying to make Tenten say her first word.  
Tenten looked at them and opened her mouth.  
All of them looked at her, eagerly and anxiously. She seemed to struggle a bit.  
''U-Uh...ah....U-U.'' Tenten was trying to say something, but failing.  
Finally, all of them sighed and decided to try tomorrow.  
As, all of them were going to their rooms and Mikoto kept Tenten in her baby bed. The bed was made up of a green pillow, a red mattress and a blue bedsheet. She laid Tenten in the bed and kept her Wolf Plushy Toy on her left side. She was about to leave when Tenten shouted something.  
''UCHIHA!'' she said finally. Or shouted.  
All of them heard that and dashed to her room.  
''So, her first word was our last name?'' Shisui asked, sweatdropping.  
''Yep.'' Itachi sighed.  
Tenten just giggled at them. She had a surprise for them.  
She reached her hand to her father and said,  
''Daddy.'' Fugaku almost fell over. Now, that is very un-Uchihalike.  
''Did she just-'' Fugaku was cut off.  
''Daddy! Daddy!'' Tenten giggled.  
Fugaku smiled.  
Tenten reached to her mother and said,  
''Mommy! Mommy!'' Mikoto was shocked and happy. She kissed Tenten's forehead.  
Then, Tenten spread her arms to her brothers and shouted,  
''Shisui-nii! Itachi-nii! Sasuke-nii! Obito-nii!''  
All of them were surprised. She had said all the names of her family members in a day.  
''That's my girl!'' Fugaku said, laughing.  
In truth, all of them were smiling or laughing. Tenten again tilted her head wondering what's so funny. She yawned and cuddled with her wolf toy and fell asleep.  
All of them smiled and went to their respective rooms with one thought going on in their minds,  
'I love you, Tenten/Angel/Ten-chan/Ten/Chibi-chan/Honey.'  
That's all for today. See you next time in 'Tenten's moments with her family.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to comment and leave kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.  
Fugaku.  
Fugaku was sitting in his study, going through the papers of his company. The Sharingan. It was a well-known company, known throughout the world. Right now, the Sharingan was planning to merge with the Byakugan. The company which belonged to the Hyuugas. It was a well-known fact that they were rivals. But, Fugaku and his long-time best friend and rival, Hiashi Hyuuga, were tired of the rivalry and wanted to become best friends again. Besides, when they merge, their jobs combining will make it even more famous.  
The Sharingan was well-known for its Online shopping, Telecommunications and Consumer products. While the Byakugan was well-known for its Healthcare and Biotech.  
So, currently Fugaku was trying to find a good name for the company. Everything had been done and the companies were on the brink of merging. But, there was one thing holding it back. A good name. There was a rule in Japan that before any merging, the companies must have a good name or it would not be approved.(I know it's silly. I just made it up.) He and Hiashi agreed that it should be a good name. Hiashi was busy so he asked Fugaku to find a name and send it to him so that he can finalize. But, each time Fugaku sent names, he or Hiashi weren't satisfied. This was the last try he was going to do today. Suddenly, the door creaked open and in came his Angel. Fugaku smiled at her and asked,  
''What are you doing here, Angel?''  
Tenten smiled at him and said,  
''Mommy busy told to here.'' She still couldn't make proper sentences, but at least she knew which words to use and pronounce them properly.  
Fugaku got up and walked to her. He picked her up and set her on his lap as he sat down.  
''Will you help Daddy pick a name?'' Fugaku asked, smiling. Even though, he knew she was too young to understand different names he was really tired and wanted to keep her busy.  
Tenten nodded, excitedly.  
He adjusted her so that she could see the laptop screen. She saw all the names, while Fugaku closed his tired eyes. He remembered what Hiashi and he decided.  
''It should be a word which has both the Sharingan's and Byakugan's meaning, huh?'' he muttered.   
Tenten heard it and looked intensely at all the names. She didn't understand all of them. She finally stopped at one name. The Rinnegan. With her understanding, both of them combined grants the Rinnegan its meaning.  
''Daddy?''   
''Hmm? Did you find something?'' Fugaku asked, tiredly.  
She nodded and pointed at the screen. She pointed at the name as Fugaku squinted his eyes.  
''Rinnegan?'' Fugaku's eyes widened and he felt a smile tugging at his lips.  
''Daddy? Like it?'' Tenten asked, nervously.  
Fugaku looked at his daughter and said,  
''Young lady, you're a genius.''  
Tenten tilted her head, not understanding the new word.  
Mikoto.   
It was evening, Mikoto was standing in the kitchen ready to make some snacks. She decided on riceballs as they're light and not too heavy for them to not eat their dinner. She took out some rice from the cooker and began making them. Suddenly, she felt someone tugging at her leg. She looked down only to see her daughter. She smiled at her and asked,  
''Honey? What are you doing here?'' she gently asked.  
Tenten tilted her head upwards and whined,  
''Bored.''  
Mikoto smiled and picked her up. She placed her on the counter and gave her the baby bottle. She took it and started sucking it. Mikoto smiled and turned back to finish her work. While she was making the riceballs, Tenten looked at it curiously.   
''Mommy?''  
''Hmm?''  
''I try.''  
Mikoto giggled. She gave some rice to Tenten and then turned back again. Tenten took it and started making it into a perfect ball like her Mommy. When she was satisfied, she showed it Mikoto. Mikoto was shocked. Tenten did it much better than she did when she was a baby.  
She squealed and hugged her daughter.  
Obito.  
Obito was sitting in his room, editing his essay so that he could submit it tomorrow.   
Obito's room was painted a dark red colour. Its walls were. Its floor was a white colour. He had a queen-sized bed, a desk on which there were his books, laptop, papers, pen stand were kept. His desk had 3 drawers. One of them was filled with stationary, the second one was filled with his important papers or blank ones. The third and final drawer had his blueprints for various projects he wanted to do when he got older. He also had many video games and movies. He had a huge shelf with many rows where there were many books. He had a table beside his bed. His bed had red sheets and a white pillow. His table had an alarm clock, his family photo, a picture of him and his best friend. Kakashi Hatake. And a flower pot. He had a medium-sized closet in which he kept his clothes. He also had big window at the side of his room. There was also a TV in front of the bed.  
He completed his essay and saved it on his laptop. His teacher had said to make a novel taken from a scene in their favourite book. Currently, he was stuck on two of his books which he loved. One was The Book of the Dead and the other about The Ritual. He had taken out his favourite scenes in both of the books, but which one to write about.  
Suddenly, the door creaked open. Obito turned around to see Chibi-chan coming. Or crawling.  
''Chibi-chan? What are you doing here?''  
Tenten looked up and said,  
''Mommy dinner Obito-nii.''  
Obito looked shocked. He saw the clock and sure enough it read '8:30'. He cursed under his breath. He had to leave early tomorrow, so he had to sleep early. But, he didn't finish his work. Tenten seemed to sense his inner dilemma. She looked up at him and asked,  
''Obito-nii? What wrong?''  
Obito looked up and smiled.  
''It's nothing Chibi-chan. I just have to finish my work and I don't know which scene to choose.'' Obito explained his work to Tenten. Even though Tenten didn't understand most of it, she crawled to him and put her hands upwards. He picked her up and set her on the table. She saw both of the papers and placed them together.  
Obito looked confused at first, then his mind struck with realization. He face- palmed himself, which Tenten found amusing.  
Shisui.  
Shisui was in his room looking out of his window.   
There were three sides of his room and the floor. The first one, near the door was painted a light green colour. The middle one a green colour. The last one near the window a dark green colour. He had a queen-sized bed with parrot-green sheets and a white pillow. He had a desk. On it there was a laptop, his books, a few blank papers and a stand. He also had 3 drawers. Each of them had the exact same things as Obito. Near his bed, he also had a table with the exact same things as Obito except there was a picture of him and his best friend. Nagato Uzumaki. He also had a huge shelf with many books. He also had a closet in which he kept his clothes. He also had a TV in front of his bed. He also had video games and movies. But he had more than any of his brothers.  
Currently, Shisui didn't know what to do. He wanted to annoy Obito, but Obito was not at home. Itachi was in the local library. Sasuke was taking his afternoon nap. Father was probably busy in his Study with his office work and Mother was not at home as she had some work. She invited him to come as it was simply going to the supermarket, but he declined.  
''She probably would make me carry everything.'' Shisui said, slightly chuckling.   
Then an idea came to him! He can play with his little sister. He grinned and rushed to the playroom where Tenten was playing with her toys.  
The playroom was painted a purple colour. It had a crib, a small bed in a corner and a desk in the corner. Everywhere else there were toys, games, puzzles and so many other things. Tenten was trying to solve a puzzle, but she quickly grabbed her wolf toy and started playing with it and her other animal toys.   
''Ten-chan?'' Shisui called.  
Tenten looked at Shisui and gave him a huge smile.  
''Shisui-nii!'' she shouted, excitedly.  
Shisui smiled and sat near her.  
''Ten-chan? Do you want to do something?''  
Tenten thought for awhile and nodded.  
''Outside! Treehouse!''  
He gave a broad grin. He had totally forgotten about it! He picked Tenten up and then dashed outside. He looked at the treehouse and gave a small nostalgic smile. He quickly climbed it, with Tenten safely on his shoulders, and went inside it.  
Their treehouse had a small hole in the middle of it with a pole so that they could slide down it like a fireman. It also had a trapdoor behind it. There were swings attached to a branch, which they used to build the treehouse on. There were mats, sheets, a treasure box, a telescope, pillows, binoculars, a few clothes, a few books, a bean bag, toys like a sword, hats, headbands, masks etc and a lot more stuff. There were also two windows on either side.  
Shisui heaved a sigh and sat on the beanbag, with Tenten in his lap.  
''You know, Ten-chan, when we were little and we finished building the treehouse, we used to play here a lot. Obito, Itachi, Sasuke and Me. We had a lot of fun. But, now..........'' Shisui sighed as nostalgia swept over him.   
While Shisui was remembering the good times, Tenten wiggled out of his arms and crawled to explore everything. She took a pirate hat, which belonged to Shisui, a sword, which belonged to Sasuke, a face mask, which belonged to Obito and finally a pair of binoculars, which belonged to Itachi. She wore them and started imagining real enemies coming at her and started fighting them. She pulled up her face mask when they got near and picked up her sword with which she started stabbing and beating them. She adjusted her hat and took out her binoculars and looked in a distance to see if there were anyone else coming. She saw a flock of birds coming and imagined them as dragons. She looked around and saw a few paper balls and a canon. She smirked and, with great difficulty, heaved it to the window. She started imagining the balls to be bombs and started firing them using the canon onto the birds. While she was doing all this, Shisui was watching her with an amused smile on his face. Deciding to join in, he also grabbed a hat, sword and a gun. He poked Tenten with the sword and said as she turned,  
''Come on. Let's see what you got Captain Tenten!''  
Tenten smirked behind her mask and got her canon ready and started blasting at him. When the paper balls were over she fought with her sword. Like this they enjoyed their whole evening. When night approached, Shisui looked at his watch and saw it was already 8. He picked Tenten up after keeping the things they used in their proper places and climbed down the tree. With that they started walking to their house.  
Itachi.  
After dinner, Itachi went to his room and took out a book. He started reading it as he sat on the floor leaning on his bed.  
The walls in his room were painted a red colour and the floor a blue colour. He had a queen-sized bed with blue sheets and a red pillow. He also had a huge shelf with many books. The only difference was that his shelf almost covered half of the room. He also had a desk with the exact same things as his brothers. His table also had the same things except that he had a picture with his best friend. Kyuubi Uzumaki. He also had a closet in which he kept his clothes and a TV in front of his bed. He had considerably less amount of video games and movies than his brothers and more amount of books.  
He was reading a book called 'The Lady With The Golden Sword.' It was an amazing book and he was deeply immersed in it. So deeply that he didn't even hear the door open. Not even when a pair of tiny feet were coming towards him. He only looked up when he felt a small tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to see Tenten. He smiled at her and asked,  
''What is it Tenten?''  
''Bored Itachi-nii.'' she whined.  
He chuckled and set her on his lap.  
''Do you want me to read this book to you?''  
She nodded.  
He started reading to her.  
''Then, the lady was astonished that they were the nobles she was meant to protect. She quickly apologized to them. They were pleasantly surprised when a female defeated most of their guards who were males. They sat in the chariot as the lady started walking behind the chariot.......''  
Itachi continued and Tenten listened attentively. When it was near the ending, she could feel herself slipping into sleep.  
''From then on, Rei Nohara, who had defeated many excellent warriors and brought peace to the land, with her trusted comrades and her powerful sword, came to be known as The Lady With The Golden Sword.'' Itachi finished.  
When he looked down, he saw that Tenten was snoring softly, her dreams full of ninjas and adventure. He smiled a little.  
''Goodnight Tenten.'' and poked her forehead with his middle and index fingers.  
Sasuke.  
Tenten was sleeping soundly in her bed, when suddenly, a thunderstorm approached. Rain poured in heavy amounts and lightning crackled. Tenten awoke with a start and started crying softly. Sasuke, who had come down for a glass of water, heard her crying. He quietly and quickly went into the playroom. He saw his little sister crying and picked her up. He quietly swayed her and cooed gently to her. Which he didn't do often. With his family, he was different, with the outside world he was different.  
''There, there Ten.'' he cooed.  
Tenten's cries soon minimized and she clutched Sasuke's shirt and fell asleep. Sasuke smiled slightly and went into his room, still holding his sister.  
His room's walls were painted a blue colour and the floor a white colour. His bed had grey bed sheets and a white pillow. His desk was the same as his brothers. His table had the same things, except he had a picture with his best friend who was a dobe. Naruto Uzumaki. He had a TV, closet and windows and a huge shelf of books. Everything was the same as his brothers except a few things. He had considerably more amount of video games, movies and books.  
He placed his little sister on his bed and he climbed on his bed, himself. He placed his head on his pillow and clutched his sister close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Tenten and pulled his sheets onto both of them. He smiled as he felt his sister snuggling with him.  
''Goodnight Ten.'' he whispered and fell asleep.

Well, that's it for today! See you next time in 'Tenten learns how to Walk.' It's going to be a very short chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to comment and don't forget to leave kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.  
It was a busy morning in the Uchiha household. It was a Monday and the starting of a new day after the weekend.  
Fugaku was getting ready for his office. He had a lot of meetings and paperwork today. Mikoto was bustling in the kitchen, hurrying to make breakfast. She was also very busy today. Before, she had married Fugaku, she had been a Professor in a very prestigious college. Today, she was called to give a speech. Obito was in college, so as today was a Monday, he was also very busy. Shisui was the same as he had started highschool just a few days back. Itachi was going to an art gallery today, with his class. Sasuke's class had a play coming up, so they were practicing very hard.  
Tenten was sleeping soundly as nobody woke her up. Maybe, because she looked too cute while asleep or the fact that they were very busy. Anyway, Tenten woke up with all the noise and crawled out of her bed. She looked out, only to see everyone busy.  
She quickly made up her mind. Today, was the day. She was going to walk. She slowly stood up, with the support of her bed, and tried to stand. Her knees were shaking. She tried to stand for some time. When she thought she got the hang of it, she slowly let go of the bed and took a step forward. Good. She didn't fall. Another step, another one. She was walking, she was truly walking!! She ran out of the door and went down the stairs, a bit carefully. Everyone who were busy, suddenly paused, looking at her walking.  
''Angel! You are really walking!'' Fugaku said, happily.  
Everyone were very happy for her. And with that, they got ready. Everyone left the house at the same time. Mikoto took Tenten by her hand and walked to the day-care. Tenten was smiling brightly all day long. 

That's it for today. See you next time in 'Tenten's First Shopping Trip.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave comments and kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5.  
Tenten was wondering where they were going. She had turned 5 today. They had arranged a big party in the morning and now they were all going somewhere. She didn't know where they were going, but she was excited. She was sitting in the backseat on Itachi's lap by the window. Next to her sat Shisui. And the other window seat was taken by Obito. Sasuke sat on Obito's lap. Suddenly they stopped in front of the Mall. Tenten didn't know what people found so fascinating about it. It was just a big building with the things you need. She will find out when she is older, she guessed.  
''Come on, honey! I want you to try some clothes on!'' Mikoto squealed. Tenten, unknowingly, gulped. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day...........  
*After Tenten trying on all the outfits Mikoto picked out for her*  
Tenten was panting after trying on all the clothes. They had roamed like 10 stores and tried on every cloth that was Tenten's size. Which were many. Meanwhile, behind them the males were talking peacefully. When they were going to enter another store, Tenten saw an ice-cream cart. Her eyes sparkled and she tugged her mother's hand. Mikoto looked down.  
''What is it, sweetie?''  
''I want ice-cream.''  
Mikoto nodded and they walked to the cart. The males following behind. Tenten got a chocolate-chip ice-cream. Mikoto got a vanilla one, Fugaku took the butterscotch one, Itachi took chocolate, Sasuke got a pista, Shisui and Obito took strawberry. The adults quickly finished their ice-cream. But, Tenten kept on licking. She knew that no store will allow them if they had food. She smiled brightly at her intelligence.   
*Half an hour later*  
Tenten had finished her ice-cream and was being dragged to another store. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a book store. Her eyes sparkled and she rushed inside. Her mother frantically followed her with the males trying to keep up with her. Everyone entered the bookstore and started searching. Sasuke found her trying to reach for a book. He chuckled and lifted her up. She yelped and when she saw who it was she calmed down and grabbed the book.  
Mikoto found her and said,  
''Ten-chan, don't tell me you want books now.''  
''Mommy, can we please stop the dress selection. I want to read books. Please.'' she gave her mother the puppy eyes. Mikoto fell for her adorable face and gave in.  
At the end of the day, you can see a very happy Tenten Uchiha, a defeated looking Mikoto Uchiha and very amused Male Uchihas returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!
> 
> If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please do comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story and please your suggestion will be the most helpful!


End file.
